(1) Field of the Invention
Torch cutting of structural steel, particularly apparatus for cutoff and shaping of beam webs and flanges, columns and plates up to eight inches in thickness.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is shown the capability of supporting a plurality of cutting torches above and on either side of an I-beam and guiding the cut of said torches by means of a tracing element. However, there is not shown the capability of independently driving individual torches both in vertical and lateral planes, so as to simultaneously cut in various attitudes from both sides and from the top. Also, the prior art does not advance a pivoted cutting apparatus longitudinally through the cutting area.
A detailed description of prior art searching and selected patents is being submitted independently under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.